sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Mordesonicspeed
|-|¡Bienvenido! = 660px ¡Bienvenido! http://i950.photobucket.com/albums/ad343/elrinconcito/gifs/Saludos/Chau-Bye-Adios/GIF018.gif Hola http://i950.photobucket.com/albums/ad343/elrinconcito/gifs/Saludos/Chau-Bye-Adios/GIF018.gif Bienvenido a mi Perfil :B,No edites mi pagina de usuario sin mi permiso porfavor,a menos que sea para dejar una opinión ewe |-|Información :3 = Morde Soy usuario de esta wiki desde Agosto del 2013,aqui conocí mucha gente buena onda,y no los menciono aqui porque están justo aqui abajo,igual,Bueno si tienen una duda pregúntenme,Por favor,pido que si lees esto y eres nuevo,Respetes las reglas,Ya que ha habido muchos usuarios nuevos que solo entran al chat sin saber las reglas y Abusan de el,ya he tenido que expulsar a muchos¿Quieres ser el siguiente?¿No?entonces lee las reglas antes de entrar al chat. |-|Mejores Amigos(─‿‿─)= *Santiago(Un buen amigo,uno de los primeros que conocí en este wiki) *Master(Un buen amigo,dispuesto a ayudar cuando lo necesitas) *Shadow:no lo conozco mucho,pero espero llevarme bien con el. *Valen(pues,que podré decir de valen,mi mejor amigo de Todo Wikia,además de ser el primer amigo de wikia que tuve,siempre me ayudaba en algo cuando se lo pedía,sin duda,mi mejor Wiki-Amigo) *Nemo:Es un muy buen amigo,siempre lo he considerado un Gran editor en todos los wikis. *Mario:El es un Buen Amigo,me cae muy bien desde que lo conoci,a pesar de ciertos problemas que tuvimos hace unos meses,me cae muy bien. *Kiro:Kiro,es un buen amigo,antes contaba muchas buenas anécdotas y creepypastas,y si,nos entretenía un buen rato *Yosemite:Es muy buen amigo :). |-|Amigos :B= *Román:Es muy buen amigo,lo conocí en Sonipedia Fanon,actualmente yo y el tenemos una serie fanon,ademas de la que yo tengo ewe. *Ricardo:El primero que conocí en esta wiki,muy buen amigo,sin duda. *Ignaciogf:Es mi amigo de Youtube,El me inspiro a crearme mi cuenta,Casi no lo veo,pero igual buen amigo. *Josex:El líder del wiki,Antes no me caía bien pero luego si. *Samy:No se conecta mucho al chat,pero igual,buena amiga. *Valen:lo conozco de Un Show Mas wiki,fue el primer wiki amigo que tuve *Nuyt:es muy buen amigo,Antes no me caía muy bien pero luego si. *Belén:es muy buena amiga y ella me dio mi puesto de moderador. *Amy:buena amiga,siempre entraba al chat junto con Megaelix(Actual Master),Santi y Kiro,la pasábamos muy bien todos en aquellos tiempos. *Sora:Es un Buen amigo y algo chistoso en el Chat. *Sonic:No entra mucho al wiki,pero igual buen amigo *Cadance:Hace mucho que no entra al chat pero buena amiga. *Sonicfan:un loco y un buen amigo xD,siempre contribuye en el wiki. *Timmy:Lo conocí hace poco y es buen amigo *Marce:un buen amigo,a ambos nos gusta dibujar xD. *Eon:Un buen amigo. *Beedrill:Espero llevarme bien con el. *Metal:Un Nuevo Amigo,espero llevarme bien con el. *Quim:Buena Amiga. *S:un Buen/a Amig@ *Jolts:Un Buen amigo. *Rodrigo:Nunca lo conoci muy bien en este wiki,pero en Wikis Fanon lo he conocido perfectamente,y puedo con toda seguridad afirmar qué es mi amigo. *Silver:Es un amigo reciente,me cae bien. *Alejandra:Mi hermana Mayor :3 (de verdad) *TD:TD es un buen amigo,recientemente lo he conocido y me ha caído bien *Ferne:Lo conocí hace poco y hasta ahora me ha caído muy bien ;) *Nikko:me cae bien |-|Enemigos ò3ó= * Maxito:Estuvo Spameando mi muro,DEMASIADO,me molesto mucho qué estuvieran Spameandolo,por qué no es muy bonito que digamos que te lleguen notificaciones para esas estupideces,Al menos ha sido bloqueado. * Alguien e.e :No quiero hablar de todo lo qué me hizo... |-|Juegos *-*= *Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Sonic CD *Sonic Mega Collection Plus *Sonic Adventure DX *Sonic Adventure 2 *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Riders *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Sonic & Sega All-Star Racing *Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed *Super Smash Bros.Brawl *Sonic 2006 *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic Generations *Sonic R *Sonic Drift *Sonic Drift 2 *Sonic Chaos *Sonic 3D Blast *Sonic Lost World *Sonic and the Black Knight *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Rivals 2 *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Advance 3 *Tails Skypatrol *Dr.Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine *Sonic & Knuckles *Knuckles' Chaotix *Sonic Colors |-|Cosas que me Gustan c:= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Assassin's Creed *Super Mario *Grand theft Auto *Pokémon *Crash Bandicoot |-|Otras Cositas sin Importancia 7_7= Archivo:Ediciones.png|666 EDICIONES. Snapshot_20140601.JPG|Tengo algo qué tu de seguro no tienes xD Derp.jpg|Y Asi escribo yo xD Archivo:Ewe3.png|1.000 EDICIONES OMF Pizzality.png|La Pizzality del Pizza Man D8 Dafuq.png|Hablo despues de ser expulsado wat Esoesdeldiablo.png|Eso,es del diablo. CapturaDeChatxD.png|COÑOO!! |-|Sprites que hice >~<= 150px Estas son las sprites creadas por Morde 150px Archivo:Mega Banette.png|Una sprite de Mega Banette que yo hice Sprites con Transparencia.png Sprites.png |-|Comic sin importancia @_@= Serie de Sonic el Comic! 450px Capitulo 1 |-|Talk Bubble= |-|Galería de mi Walfa ;)= Archivo:Walfa.png|Normal Archivo:Walfa_2.png| Archivo:Walfa_3.png| Archivo:Walfa_4.png| Archivo:Walfa_5.png| Archivo:Walfa_6.png| Archivo:Walfa_7.png| Archivo:Walfa_8.png| Archivo:Walfa_9.png| Archivo:Walfa_10.png| Archivo:Walfa_11.png| Archivo:Walfa_12.png| Archivo:Walfa_13.png| Archivo:Walfa_14.png| Archivo:Walfa_15.png| |-|Fan-Arts= Archivo:Connoronic.png|Una fusión de Connor y Sonic Archivo:Connorx.png|Un personaje para un concurso Archivo:Sonic_Ring.png|Sonic Archivo:Slayd.png|Slayd,mi Fan Character Archivo:EXE.png|Sonic y Sonic.Exe,sonic sin boca xD error mio :( Shadowe.png|Shadow Archivo:Dross.png|Dross mario runs.png|Un prototipo para una serie Cancelada de Mario,claro,mio Ezio.png|Ezio,otro de mis Fan-Characters Troll.png|El Troll Archivo:Kayjl.png|Mi "Mono Chino" Archivo:Kirito.png|Kirito Archivo:Snapshot_20140521.jpg|Natsu Lelouch.jpg|Lelouch Dobleslayd.png|Slayd... Pikachuew.png|Pikachu |-|Regalos de otros Usuarios *-*= Archivo:Mordesonic.png|de Odalys Archivo:Scan0028.png|De Shadow Sonic male base by alyvamphedgehoggirl-d4oaa1d.png|De Rain Morde the Hedgehog.png|De Mario Morde_the_Hedgehog_V2.0.png|Otro de Mario Archivo:Fox_in_color_pixels.jpg|De Alltails Archivo:20140607_012016.jpg|Otro de Rain Archivo:El_grupo_de_Mario.png|Otro de Mario IMG 00000160-current.png|De Yosemite |-|Mas cositas que no son importantes 7_7= left|40px Bienvenidos a mas sobre mí right|40px ¿Sabias que 2 + 2 es Igual a Pez? 250px |-|Contador de Ediciones 0€0= |-|Info adicional 1_1= 250px Avatar Actual = Takao Hiyama Frase Random = Welcome to the Nightmare... That will Never End Videojuego Favorito(Sonic):Sonic Unleashed Videojuego Favorito(Mario):Super Mario World Videojuego Favorito(Zelda):Majora's Mask Videojuego Favorito(Pokémon):Platino RPG Favorito:Pokémon y EarthBound Serie de Ficción Favorita:The Walking Dead Caricatura Favorita:Un Show Mas Anime Favorito:Shingeki no Kyojin y Lucky Star |-|Metas= *Tener 100 Ediciones: Hecho *Tener 500 Ediciones: Hecho *Tener 1,000 Ediciones:Hecho *Tener 1,500 Ediciones:Aun me Faltan *Tener 5,000 Ediciones:Muchisimas Mas me Faltan *Qué deje de haber esbozos y Mal Redactados:190px *Ser Moderador: Hecho *Ser Administrador: Aun No *Hacer de esta wiki algo mejor: Hecho |-|Personajes e.e= 620px Mikasa Ackerman (SnK) 620px Remilia Scarlet (Touhou) 620px Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) 620px Patchouli Knowledge (Touhou) 620px Soul Eater Evans (Soul Eater) 620px Sonic the Hedgehog 620px Shadow the Hedgehog |-|Fin (okay)= Espero y te haya gustado mi perfil 350px |-|Opina sobre mí *-*= Aqui puedes dejar tu opinion sobre mi,Sin insultarme,Recuerda Firmar tu opinion,Gracias. Yo solo dire que la pagina esta muy buena, aunque para los gif yo solo le pondria el enlace y listo, aparecen. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140319222831/sonic/es/images/1/1f/Mario_walking.gif It's me... Mario http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140319222831/sonic/es/images/1/1f/Mario_walking.gif 23:24 16 jun 2014 (UTC) Categoría:Usuarios Méxicanos Categoría:Usuario